


how am i so perfect

by simplydreaming



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, What I Think Should Have Happened, au after the dance, but not really, im a shameless archiebetty shipper, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9596531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplydreaming/pseuds/simplydreaming
Summary: In which Betty is tired of giving in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i am riverdale trash thank you for reading ily
> 
> just a drabble i wrote while pining for more archiebetty scenes, can't wait for thursday

Betty stood on her porch, her heart pounding, and her voice wavering. She was shivering and her face was stinging from the cold. “I’m asking you now, right now, if you love me, Archie. Or even like me?” 

“Of course I love you, Betty,” Archie paused, his eyes visibly softening. “But I can’t give you the answer you want.”

“Why?” Betty choked out, her throat closing up.

Archie sighed, his eyes shining. “You are so perfect.”

Betty looked away, tears slipping down her face.

“I’ve never been good enough for you. I’ll never be good enough for you.” Archie looked down, having a hard time meeting her eyes.

Betty wiped the tears from her eyes. “If I’m so perfect, why don’t you want me?” Her gaze was hard and cutting and she could feel herself starting to unravel.

“God,” Archie sighed, “It’s not that. I don’t want to hold you back, Betts. You deserve the world. I’m just not sure I can give it to you.”

Betty stepped forward towards him, her hands clenched into fists, her nails digging into her palms. “You are my world, Archie Andrews. You’re all I need.” 

And with that, she let herself go and closed the distance between the two of them. It felt like summer and all the things she loved. It was the days they spent in a booth at Pop’s and it was like she could finally feel herself exhale. Their lips worked together in perfect harmony and they both smiled into the kiss. Betty’s arms wrapped around his neck and tangled into his hair and Archie’s hands went to her waist. Betty shivered at the feeling of his thumbs caressing her sides. 

As they broke apart, Betty leaned her forehead on Archie’s. Archie chuckled quietly and Betty smiled at the feeling of his hot breath against her neck.

“It’s like I said,” Archie grinned at the blonde. “You’re so perfect, Betty.”

Betty threw her head back with a laugh. “For the first time, I don’t hate that word.” 

With that, the two headed down to Pop’s hand-in-hand. “Share a milkshake with me?” Archie asked Betty with a smile.

She matched his grin and nodded. “Always.”


End file.
